


Betrayal

by HauntByKhajiit



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 06:37:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2956022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HauntByKhajiit/pseuds/HauntByKhajiit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry feel betrayed and that can lead to stupid things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Betrayal

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Harry Potter.

°~°~°~° **6th Year - Hogwarts** °~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°

 

Harry knew it was stupid and completely irresponsible, but somehow his brain could not handle other things. He was walking along the Forbidden forest late at night. Outside was freezing and under his shoes cracked frozen snow. He did not want to feel what he feels now, but somehow he did not know how to prevent it.

Since the beginning of the school year, he knew that Ron and Hermione will be together somehow, but he never thought that this much would change. When Ron finally stopped to do stupid things with Lavender and he admitted to Hermione what he feels towards her, Harry was happy. He was truly happy that his friends are happy together. Finally, Hermione began to smile more and even Ron was not as explosive as usual. They have become the great couple and both were his loyal friends. Only until all changed.

Not that those changes were large, but were uncomfortable especially for Harry. Ron is a great friend. A person can with him easily entertain, is friendly and despite his jealousy Ron is a very loyal friend ... or was. Since he dates Hermione, it's not that some of the above features have disappeared; they just not apply to Harry that much. Yes, he is still loyal and faithful friend, but it is not what it used to be. His view is influenced by Hermione and therefore his decisions changed. What would sometimes consider as fun is lost in the speeches of responsibility. He would not mind, compromises have to be made in respect of relationship, but not like he did it.

The talks, which they used to have together, disappeared. The feeling, that there is always someone to help him or just hear him, disappeared as well. Things, that Harry believed that in Ron never change, have changed. Simply, Ron has changed and it's not the person he once knew. Their relationship get slightly colder, not that they necessary stopped being friends or something. Just something changed without Harry managed to notice it. And it hurt to that person, whom he had believed, is now unable to say even a little secret.

Hermione also changed. As a very caring person, she began to worry even more about Ron. Not that it was bad thing; it was amazing to watch how much they love one another. But Harry felt the same as cooling of relationship as from Ron. Maybe, even more. He felt the same thing that he cannot say anything that he would previously have.

Changes were tiny and very small ... but nevertheless they ruined a lot. He did not want to feel it, yet his heart felt betrayal. Betrayal in the spoken words in the past, that only mockery flew in his mind. _I'll be here when you need me. I'll be here when you want to talk about anything. There is nothing that could not be resolved by finding an appropriate solution; we simply need find it diplomatically._ Nevertheless, they were neither here nor talks with him when he needed help.

Harry sat on a fallen tree is not very deep in the forest. In the dark of night was shining moon and as it was 3am outside was freezing silence. Harry saw his breath. He hated his feelings right now. When his heart marked their actions as a betrayal, he wanted to hurt them somehow. The Best would be also betrayal. But another part of his heart was stunned and appalled by these feelings. He did not want them in any way and never hurt. In his heart still remained darkness, which did not want to leave even when the sun came up.

With the first rays he came back to the castle and went in search of that, which in his friends probably disappeared for good.

 

°~°~°~° **29.12.1996** °~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°

 

Midnight two days before the end of the year was approaching. Harry sat back on the fallen trees, still thinking about the things that tormented him. He did not even notice when near to him appeared another person.

"Good evening, Harry."

Harry shouted and fell on his back in the snow. Down at him was looking the Dark Lord.

"Voldemort!" shouted Harry, but when he tried to pull out his wand and stand on feet, Dark Lord just waved his hand and the boy was again wallowing in the snow.

"No need to get up on my honour, Harry," obscure wizard grinned.

Harry glared at him from the ground, and again got up from the ground. Voldemort just snorted and conjured a comfortable-looking chair in which he sat.

Harry pointed his wand at him and slowly went back to a fallen tree.

"What are you doing here? Why did you come?" Harry shouted.

Voldemort just continue to quietly sitting in a chair, his red eyes were watching every move.

"You never had guarded mind, boy," snorted after a while adult wizard.

"Did you again just digging in my head?!" asked Harry furiously. The fingers on his feet froze, his hands were sweating. He did not know where the mad sorcerer will attack.

"You had better guard your thoughts." Voldemort said dismissively.

"So why are you here?" repeated Harry his question.

The Dark Lord looked at him.

"I just came to chat, of course. If I wanted to kill you, you're dead and would not even notice it," replied sardonically wizard.

Harry blushed at this remark. Voldemort told the truth, he would fail if any curse would hit his back. Boy uncertainly looked at the man and then lowered his hand with wand. Of course, that he did not let his wand, but it seemed so silly standing there when Voldemort sitting comfortably in a chair. For moment he was just uncomfortable looking around and then he sat on a fallen tree.

"So what you want to talk about?" asked.

"About changes in your heart," replied the Dark Lord and lean against the chair.

"What? What changes?"

"I'm talking about feelings of betrayal, of course. I know the path that would in your little friends' raised the same feelings."

Harry looked at him open-mouthed.

"I will not join your Death Eaters!" he exclaimed when he realized what Voldemort suggested.

"I see no reason why not? It's not the best way to betray them?" asked simply dark wizard.

"I do not want to betray them."

"Tsk, tsk, Harry, no need to lie," Voldemort smiled darkly, "I know **exactly** how much you want to betray them."

Harry looked in shame at his feet, which because of winter ceasing to feel. They're just stupid feelings that he would soon regretted. He does not want to follow them.

"There is no need to deny that you want them to feel the betrayal of your actions. You just want to let them know what it is to remember the words that today are not true." said wizard.

Harry's thoughts went to the past, in which he recalled how when they were together in joyful moments. Then his mind showed an image of today's monotonous days, which he usually face with a false smile or alone. But still...

"No, I do not want to join." Harry said firmly and looked in Voldemort's eyes.

He looked back, none of them avoid glance. After a while Voldemort nodded and stood up. Harry breathed softly.

"Think about it, Harry. See you tomorrow." said Voldemort and disappeared.

"WHAT?!" Harry's scream is just echoed the dark forest.

 

°~°~°~° **30.12.1996** °~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°

 

The next day, Harry was distracted. To his thoughts have been added thoughts about Voldemort. He was still wondering over offer even though he already said no. It was an opportunity, after which hankers his Slytherin part of heart. So much wanted his friends felt the betrayal that he felt, but did not want to betray the entire world because of his selfish feelings. Still, nothing has changed fact that he is still thinking about it.

 

"Hey Harry!" yelled Ron Weasley that afternoon in the living room.

Harry nodded and went to him to sit. Hermione was probably in the library and worked on a project.

"Hey Ron, is something wrong?" He asked.

"Well, you know, Harry, I would like to make Hermione surprise for the New Year. I know we had plans, but..." Ron avoided eye-contact.

Of course, Harry was waiting for something like this, it's not the first time nor the last. Not that it Ron actually realized.

"Of course, Ron," he smiled at him, "Need help?"

"No mate, thanks, I already have everything ready." replied happily redhead boy.

Harry wanted to snort. He already had everything ready even before he asked him. What if he would be angry and said no? Harry's mood quickly dropped.

 

After dinner, quickly excuse for a project and Harry slipped out from the castle to the Forbidden Forest. Again, sat on a fallen tree and frowning looked at the frozen snow. He did not even notice when Voldemort appeared, again.

"Harry, Harry, maybe killing you would be easier," said the dark wizard standing close behind him.

Harry was startled and jumped to his feet. Looking back, Voldemort conjured a chair and sat quietly as yesterday.

"Do you have to always appear so quietly?" asked Harry angrily.

"I was not quiet, but you were very distracted." replied wizard.

Harry wanted to sit up on tree, but in front of Voldemort appeared next chair. A moment he looked suspicious, but with a sigh he sat on it.

"Have you thought about my offer?" investigated the Dark Lord.

"My answer has not changed." Gryffindor said dismissively.

"Oh, really? At times, I had a feeling today that when I will come tonight you will directly ask me to join the dark."

"Did you again digging in my head?" Harry was not impressed at all.

Voldemort just raised an eyebrow as if he wanted to know how Harry could prevent that. Unpleasant old dark lord.

"Is that to you so much fun to poke in the mind of a teenager?" asked the boy uncomfortable.

Voldemort just grinned.

"You should ask that Dumbledore, right? Isn’t it he, who is interested in every second of your life? "

"He takes care of me unlike you." Harry replied hotly.

"Sure, he wants you to become the wizard who will beat the greatest evil of all time and become strong and powerful wizards fighting for justice." Voldemort said in disgust.

Harry stared at him speechlessly.

"You think you the greatest evil of all time?" Harry chuckled.

Dark Lord scowled at him.

"I do NOT think this about myself, you brat. But it's not what thinks of me wizard world?"

Harry grinned.

"I've thought that your ego crossed all borders."

"It's not ego, it is self-esteem, brat. There's a difference."

"I thought you'd say that," Harry said, amused, "it is certainly some Death Eater thing, right? This too inflated self-esteem."

"If is this thing Death Eater, then no fashion sense is a matter of light wizards." promptly replied mature wizard.

"What? What do you mean? We do not look so bad."

"No? It's probably some other wizard, which wears terrible eyes perishable combination of colours, or is it the headmaster? And I thought that pink hair on the battlefield do not fit a little. Of course," Voldemort pointed at the Gryffindor robes and red coloured rim of the Weasley sweater that was sticking out," these colours are not awesome or anything."

Harry scowled at him, saw nothing wrong with his sweater or robe.

"Oh, and what a great and wise wizard recommended as suitable clothes for poor students?"

"No need to be sarcastic Harry, I know that I am a great and wise wizard. And for this recommendation, I think Death Eater uniform with emerald green trousers would be most appropriate for this student." said straightforwardly Dark Lord.

"No." refused Harry.

Like yesterday, Voldemort watched him for a while and then stood up. However this time he went to the boy, leaned over him and leaned his arms on the backrest of the chair.

"Tomorrow I will come back, Harry. This time you should think about my offer truly and carefully." whispered adult wizard and left.

Harry break up from thinking when he falls in snow because conjured chair disappeared.

"Bastard." murmured Harry and returned to the castle.

 

°~°~°~° **31.12.1996** °~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°

 

It was the last day of the year and Harry was in a bad mood. In the morning, he was persecuted by Ginny and she tried to flirt with him, but he did not have the patience or even mood. Ron and Hermione get out on a secret date and therefore the only thing he was left to do was to walk around the castle or sit in a crowded Gryffindor’s common room.

Even dinner did not raise his mood. Dumbledore prepared for today in the Great Hall amount of flying flashing lights. After dinner all students went on the Quidditch field where should be a great firework show. Harry silently and imperceptibly slipped out from the crowd and went away into the Forbidden Forest on his favourite spot.

 

When he came there, Voldemort was already waiting for him. A place where they sat was enchanted. From under the snow like flowers grew blue flames around 2 chairs and a small table with white wine. Harry looked at it all shocked.

"Why did you prepare it?"

"You're here sooner than I expected." The Dark Lord said, ignoring the question.

"I did not want to fake smiling at people it terribly hurt face from that." murmured Harry and plopped into the free chair. Adult wizard waved his wand and the wine was poured into 2 glasses. One of them flew to Harry.

"I'm still underage, you know?" said Harry when he took the glass.

"I do not follow the rules, and as I know you do not either." bored wizard replied.

In the distance on the Quidditch pitch began fireworks show and over the trees were seen coloured glow.

"Dumbledore's idea?"

"Mmmm."

Sipping wine and watching the colourful lights that they could glimpse behind the trees. When finished their drinks, the atmosphere has changed.

"Did you not change your mind?"

Harry just shook his head and did not look at Voldemort.

"Do you think it will ever change? Are you waiting for a miracle that it all will be back as it were before?" asked uncomfortably dark mage.

"I know that this will never change!" Harry shouted, "But only because I do not want to betray the whole wizard world. Just because I'm selfish, I do not want to destroy everything, I just..." Harry could no longer say what he actually wanted. He wants to betray them, but not to hurt them? It was not possible, he was betrayed and it hurt him a lot. Just because of two people to betray millions more.

The mere fact that he was sitting in the Forbidden Forest on the last day of the year with Lord Voldemort and sipping wine could be considered as treason in the wizard world.

The last day of the year...

"You have a birthday today!" Harry jumped up from his chair.

The Dark Lord is the freezing frowned at boy.

"Do not remind me, brat."

Oh, maybe it was not the best idea to mention it. But when he has already started...

"Um, so... happy birthday," said quietly Harry.

Voldemort was still frowning at him, but after a while stretched out his hand palm up and waited.

"What?" asked Gryffindor.

"I am waiting for the gift. It's not polite to give something on the birthday?" replied already calmed wizard.

"But... I do not have anything with me." Harry saidgoggle-eyed.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, that is a problem," Voldemort is after stood up of his chair, "how will you fix it, Harry?"

The boy just stood on the spot, looking around as if answer would jump out from behind a tree. He did not know what for Merlin he could give to the Dark Lord. He just happened to mention his birthday. Uh, he had to hold his mouth closed.

Voldemort stepped in front of Harry and grabbed his chin. They looked into each other's eyes.

"This could resolve the situation," the Dark Lord smirked and leaned even closer, "I will get my birthday gift and you'll have your betrayal."

When Harry opened his mouth to ask what he thinks, he got his answer. Voldemort leaned down and kissed him. The boy's eyes widened when he felt like the forked tongue moves into his mouth. He wanted to pull away, but long, pale fingers did not let go of his chin, while another hand caught his waist and pulled him closer. Tongue touched on sensitive spot in his mouth and Harry unconsciously closed his eyes. His own tongue began to move and answered the kiss from the Dark Lord. Harry’s throat issued moan and both deepened the kiss even more. Gryffindor was released in the arms of an adult wizard and just enjoyed the feeling that he experienced.

He felt the dark lust and domination emanating from the Dark Lord, felt frost and cold hands that surrounded him. In his own heart he felt that despite the fact that now he betrayed huge number of people and friends who believe in him, he is enjoying this kiss.

When they finally separated their lips from each other, Voldemort smirked.

"It's really pity that you do not want to join my army." whispered dark wizard to Harry's lips.

Harry recovered himself and immediately moved away from him, almost tripped over the chair behind him.

"Are you crazy? Of course I do not want to join Death Eaters. Never!" Harry shouted back. Then he turned and ran out of the forest. Voldemort watched the boy as he full of embarrassment runs to the castle. His eyes gleamed in the dark forest. With a wave of his wand wine and chairs disappeared and Dark Lord fades into the night.

 

Harry ran up to the Gryffindor common room where he plopped into an empty chair by the fireplace. Around him was students celebrating, again someone snuck a few things from the kitchen.

"Hey man, are you okay? You're all red," asked Ron, who sat down next to him together with Hermione.

"Ah, I'm fine, it’s just a little warm here," replied Harry with a smile.

Ron nodded and did not care about it anymore, although Hermione looked at him here and there. After a while they join a party and went to bed late at night.

 

°~°~°~° **Spring 1997** °~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°

 

Harry watched through the window as the snow melts under the sun's rays. Although it's been a few months, the kiss that Voldemort gave him did not just disappeared like snow outside. And even if he did not want to admit it, the Dark Lord was right – on that day he got what he wanted. Feeling that he betrayed his friends has settled in his heart and caused acceleration of the pulse. People would be disappointed if they knew what happened. They would lose faith in him, Ron would probably want some confirmation that he was under a spell, while Hermione would be screaming that he could lose his life. They would did not want to believe that they was betrayed like that. They and entire wizard world.

On the courtyard outside came red-haired boy with brown-haired girl. Harry watched them from the window and Slytherin part of his heart wanted to snort and laugh out loud. Neither of them felt that they somehow betrayed him with unfilled promises. They were happy together and good friend should rejoice with them. Therefore, the darkness of his heart disappeared. He also betrayed them, and even though he should regret what happened...

"Pf, that bastard certainly knows that I do not regret it." Harry muttered and returned to do his homework.

 

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> A/N  
> Thanks to everyone that like my other stories and don’t worry, I work on them. Just REAAAAAALLY slowly.
> 
> Happy New Year and (early) Happy Birthday to Lord Voldemort


End file.
